The present invention relates to footwear constructions and more particularly to footwear for outdoor use.
Outdoor shoes and boots must provide comfort and stability for the wearer while being exposed to a variety of conditions. To provide comfort, footwear must keep the wearer's foot as dry as possible. Conventional outdoor footwear can become rapidly water saturated from stepping into water or rain, thereby making the shoe or boot wet and uncomfortable. A water-saturated shoe may reduce the wearability causing discomfort, blisters, and bacteria growth.
Some manufacturers have waterproofed shoes and boots to prevent water from entering. This approach works well until the wearer steps into water above the lip of the shoe, allowing the water to pour into the shoe. Water may also enter these waterproof shoes by water running down the wearer's leg into the shoe. Once water enters a waterproof shoe, the shoe works against the wearer by preventing water from exiting the shoe, thereby increasing the discomfort. Further, once the wearer's sock and inner portions of the shoe are wet, a waterproof shoe may take extra time to dry due to the limited moisture transfer and breathability of waterproof shoes.
One manufacturer has addressed this problem as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,887 to Turner et al. Turner discloses a shoe having an upper unit, a midsole, and an outsole. The upper unit includes a hydrophobic inner lining to remove water within the shoe to the exterior of the shoe. The shoe also includes a bottom mesh with an open configuration situated over the midsole to allow water to drain into somewhat rectangular depressed portions (cavities) in the midsole. Unfortunately, the open structure of these cavities may not provide sufficient support for the wearer's foot while walking, running or for general outdoor use. The cavities include ramps that direct the water flow out of the outlet channels. Although the ramps may provide some support for the wearer's foot, they can cause pressure points while walking. These problems are heightened by the fact that the cavities are located under the ball and heel of the foot, where the most pressure is applied on the foot during walking. Further, the cavities only being under the ball and forefoot of the shoe may limit the exit of the water from the shoe due to the foot covering these cavities during walking. The location, size and number of channels may also limit or prevent water from freely flowing out of the shoe. The channels freely open to the exterior may become clogged with dirt or sand, preventing the free flow of water out of the shoe.